


Forget about Australia

by orphan_account



Series: Free! [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Fingering, Gay Couple, Lube, M/M, Sousuke is jealous about Haru, because lube is important, bunk beds, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's large arm wrapped around Rin, pulling the redhead on top of him. The earbuds were forgotten as they left their ears. They smiled at one another and Rin splayed his hands on the broad chest as he caught his breath. "Cheat on you? Honestly, when I found out the room I booked had only one bed, I panicked. I thought I saw you in the corner of the room that night, and I thought you were there to kill me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget about Australia

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS UN-EDITED.

 

The two laid on the top bunk, sharing earbuds as music streamed from Sousuke's phone.

Rin's fingers were petting Sousuke's hair, his lips resting on his forehead. "Rin, I'm sorry for freaking out about you leaving. I didn't mean to act so jealous." The sincerity in his tone made Rin hold him closer. 

The fight they had just an hour ago went forgotten, along with all the screaming and yelling they did. "No, I understand .I decided to fly to Australia out of nowhere, and all for Haru. After what I said, I would have been jealous too." 

What Rin said was 'Before you came back I had a crush on Haru and liked him since we were kids'. Of course Sousuke was mad, Sousuke felt justified still for being jealous. "I put my phone in the drawer so I wouldn't try to message you. It was hard not to. But I know you better than to think you'd cheat on me." 

Sousuke's large arm wrapped around Rin, pulling the redhead on top of him. The  earbuds  were forgotten as they left their ears. They smiled at one another and Rin splayed his hands on the broad chest as he caught his breath. "Cheat on you? Honestly, when I found out the room I booked had only one bed, I panicked. I thought I saw you in the corner of the room that night, and I thought you were there to kill me!" 

Outspread hands ran up Rin's tank top, fingers dipping into the crease of his spine. "Hm? I didn't know you slept in the same bed as him..." 

Squirming, Rin tried getting away. "What? We didn't do anything! You know that! We didn't even dress in front of each other, we only went to sleep." The hands pulled him down, flush on his chest. "Sousuke, stop. I'm sorry."

Though, Sousuke held a calm, almost humored face. He slid his hands down to cup the other's ass. Rin nearly squeaked. "The tournament we had when you got back... He looked better. Haru did, he looked happier than before. You did good." 

Rin was growing a flush on his face at Sousuke's mindless pawing, "Does that mean you believe me? Because if you're just teasing me-" Those large hands had wandered underneath his sweatpants, and those fingers were kneading  in between  his cheeks. 

"I believe you." He searched for Rin's entrance before dryly prodding there, smiling when Rin's mouth hung open and his eyes closed softly. Rin grabbed Sousuke's face, trying to go in for a kiss, but Sousuke evaded every attempt. 

The redhead grew a scowl and opened his eyes, doing his best to ignore Sousuke's fingers. "What are you doing?" 

A low chuckle. "I'm playing with you." A finger went deeper, going beyond the first tight ring, and wriggled incessantly. Rin whined. 

"Asshole, I want to kiss you." The scowl softened, but stayed, and Rin leaned forward, attempting to snatch his boyfriend's lips. 

Sousuke turned his head once again, "Nuh-uh. I want to watch you when I do this." The redhead's eyes bulged before closing tight, his head falling into the other's neck. 

"You..." One hand gripped tight into Sousuke's shirt, the other lay limp. "You may  nee \- need to grab some lube if you want to go any deeper." Sousuke responded with a warm chuckle, vibrating through  Rin . Then the fingers slowly retreated. Rin listened then, waiting patiently as he heard a fumbling, then a bottle open then close. 

"Get ready." A warning before the same finger as before rubbed against Rin then pressed inside. Rin's head shot up, eyes still tightly shut. " Sh , lay back down, I'll take care of it." Sousuke let a free hand rub at his boyfriend's shoulder until that head rested once again atop his chest. "It's been awhile since you were touched here."

The finger began moving, in and out, before rubbing against Rin's favorite spots. The redhead's breathing sped up. "Is that your way of telling me I 'm tight?" Sousuke didn't respond until another one of his rather large fingers joined his other, and stilled.

"I'm not doing this for me, Rin. I really just want to watch you." 

Rin furrowed his brow, and reached a hand between them to cup Sousuke's flaccid penis. This time, Rin's eyes were open as he lifted his head. "Tsh, you're not hard. That doesn't exactly make me feel- Feel...Uhg" The two fingers inside him began moving, and twisting, and prodding until they swiped  against Rin's prostate. 

"I don't have to be aroused with you everytime we have sex. Listen to me when I say this Rin." Slowly, Rin's head lowered back down, and he bit down on Sousuke's shirt. "You are very sexy to me. All the time. And I like doing things like this for you, because you deserve it." Proving his point, he began pumping his fingers in and out, driving into those nerves as often as he could. 

Not being able to process much but moans, Rin grabbed Sousuke's free hand and interlaced their fingers. His hips began moving with Sousuke's rhythm, getting friction to the tent in his pants against Sousuke's groin. 

"Do you need more,  Rin? Can you get off like this?" He squeezed his hand against Rin's. 

This time, Rin spat the shirt out of his mouth and openly  panted  out. "Put another in...I'm..." He stuttered a couple of his thrusts against Sousuke before continuing, "Just a little more."

Sousuke noted briefly that his third finger wasn't thoroughly coated in lube, but knew if he stopped now to apply more  Rin  would snap at him. So, he pressed his ring finger inside with the rest, resuming his in and out motion. 

He smiled when Rin let out a whispered "Shit." And grinded hard against him. Rin's erection was close to his non-erect member, and began twitching noticeably between their clothing. Sousuke ignored his aching wrist and decided to finish his boyfriend off the best he could.

"I'm-!" Rin grunted loudly, looking up frustratedly at Sousuke. "Kiss me, Sou- Sousuke, kiss me now!" He let go of the brunette's hand and forcibly grabbed his face and pressed his lips against the other's. Sousuke was grinning, keeping up with the sloppy kiss with a large smile.

Rin stilled, hummed into Sousuke's mouth, and came. Sousuke waited for Rin to stop fluttering against his fingers before withdrawing them. He kept his dirtied hand up and away from them as they continued their kiss. Rin trying to eat Sousuke's tongue.

"Nn- Okay. Okay." Sousuke broke the kiss and looked at Rin in all his post-orgasmic glory. "You can close your mouth now." 

"Shut up." Rin was lazily smiling back with a stupid face.

"What's that look for?"

Rin shifted, sitting up and scooting back so he could splay his hands over Sousuke's crotch. "Do you want a blow job? I know you were being a big boy earlier, and managed not to get an erection, but I know you'll try and jack off in the shower."

The boy knew him, "I really did do that just for you, you know." Sousuke tried explaining, but Rin was giving him a mischievous look. "Do what you feel most comfortable doing." He petted Rin's hair softly then reached for tissue to wipe off his other hand.

He hadn't even leaned back down before Rin had freed his erection and went down as far as he could . Static blew threw Sousuke head, and he groaned out at his boyfriend. "Jesus didn't die on the cross for this."

Rin looked up, smiling around the item in his mouth. With his tongue he circled the girth and pulled back, beginning to bob his head. Sousuke wasn't going to last long, and he ran a hand down his face. 

"Unless you're planning to taste it, I'd get off soon." He followed the bobbing of Rin's head with a hand, keeping it tangled lightly in the red hair. 

Rin began stroking the length he didn't have in his mouth, and began swallowing and moving at a quickened pace. Sousuke had an intake of breath before groaning loudly as his orgasm squirted into Rin's awaiting mouth. 

The movement stopped. 

"Rin." Sousuke opened his eyes, looking at Rin who looked like he had a secret. "What?" He asked a bit scared. What was that smile for?

The redhead climbed back on top of him and pressed his lips to his. As soon as Sousuke opened his mouth, Rin opened his, letting all the seed he caught in his mouth flow into Sousuke's. 

Rin popped up, smiling wickedly. Sousuke leaned up too, reaching for a discarded tissue to spit out Rin's dirty little trick.

"How'd that taste, Sousuke-darling?" 

Sousuke growled, setting the tissue aside to tackle Rin backwards onto the bed. "I'm not the one who came in his pants." 

"Tssk, idiot! You tried not kissing me!" Rin leaned up, stealing a kiss for his own.


End file.
